FatherhoodWhat A Joy!
by Dr. Kelly's Gal
Summary: Courtney and Hank Stanley finally conceive a child or so they thought it was one child...please join the adventure as Hank tells about the pregnancy and the delivery!


"**Fatherhood…The Absolute Joy"**

**By Jimi James Haze**

**(I don't know where this story came from but it was just begging to be written. Since my last story "Into The Light" was pretty well accepted and how grateful I am for that, I thought I would try a Captain Stanley story. Hope you like it! It is written in the first person POV as well. Hank is the one doing the writing. **

**All things "Emergency!" do not belong to me.)**

Fatherhood. It means so much. And all of it good. Five years ago, my beloved wife Courtney gave me three boys (triplets!) and what a story with this!

Courtney and I always wanted a family. We had been trying for quite some time to have children but to no avail. I had just been promoted to the rank of Captain.

It was starting to get to both of us. We wondered if it was one or the other or both that lacked the power of the lightning strike so to speak. We thought that maybe we were trying too hard. Courtney's OB-GYN thought maybe we were. So we sorta gave up for a while. We had the attitude if it happened, it happened. It was in God's Hands.

Then, one day about seven months later, Courtney greeted me as she always did when I came home and was "business as usual." After I ate a wonderful breakfast she made for me, I headed up to our bedroom and she went up with me.

As I rounded the corner to go into our room, I saw streamers coming down from the ceiling, balloons on the bed and the floor around the bed and a bottle of grape juice in a bucket of ice.

I gave Courtney a confused, startled look and said "What the hell is going on?" and she said to me "We're celebrating Silly" and I replied "What is it that we are celebrating My Beloved?" and she said, absolutely beaming "Hank we're going to have a baby!" There wasn't a more joyous sound than that other than the time Courtney accepted my proposal. I picked her up, danced with her, kissed her, told her how much I loved her and shed tears of pure joy.

We were finally going to have a baby! And the smile never left my face the whole time she was pregnant.

The next shift, I made the announcement that Courtney and I were expecting and the crew were very happy for us. They knew how long we tried and waited for that glorious moment.

About a month later, Courtney went for her first ultrasound. I of course was there with her and we were not at all prepared for what we were to learn and see on the screen. To this day it still blows my mind!

We originally thought that Courtney was going to have one baby. The pregnancy test couldn't confirm that. All it could confirm is that she was indeed pregnant. So then came the ultrasound.

As the technician was showing us various different things, she stopped dead in her tracks and even she looked shocked. Courtney was not lost on this and said "What is wrong?" and Tara, the technician said "Well nothing is wrong. It's just something that wasn't expected is all. Let me get the doctor."

So she did and her doctor came in and took over and confirmed what Tara seen. Not one baby, not two babies but three babies! Courtney was going to give birth to triplets! Her and I both almost passed out when the doctor told us this. But once it sunk in, we were pretty amazed and happy.

Courtney knew I was pretty handy with wood so I could add on two more rooms and we could get them ready to go before the babies came. We talked about having to get three of each and I told her my parents were going to go nuts over the idea because it would be their first grandchildren from their oldest son. I have a brother, John Mark who is in construction and building and I knew I was going to ask him for his help adding on to the house and I knew he'd be tickled pink to do it.

So I assured Courtney not to worry that I had everything pretty well under control and figured out. She said she knew I would take care of her and she wasn't the least bit worried. The OB-GYN gave her lots of vitamins, minerals and other special precautions to take while carrying three babies.

I gave her doctor my word that I would do whatever I had to do to make sure she was comfortable at all times and wanted for nothing. I wanted this pregnancy to be smooth sailing for us both. We were going to attend LaMaze classes together and the whole ten yards. I would be there every step of the way for her. I vowed that I would. And Courtney knew I would; that I was truly a man of my word.

To Be Continued


End file.
